After a Year of not Seeing
by rairawrskazu
Summary: Lucy's love story: After not seeing Loki for months, she feels like he's not been around for years. Still can't accept that he's gone, her team mates worry. But because of Grey, she got over him. But will Lucy die in the end?
1. How it all began

A disclaimer: I don't own this anime; it's only going to happen in my dreams, in our dreams… *sighs*

**Chapter 1:**_**After a year of not seeing**_

**How it all began**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan **_

"What is it that could make you hate me?"

"Nothing could make me hate you! I can't hate you!"

"But you should! You will get killed because of me! I'm sorry Lucy but I have to do this." He left her kneeling there, crying for him not to go.

Lucy was about to stand up and go inside the gate with him. "And please Lucy, don't ever think of following me inside." He almost dropped a tear as he entered the blue gates.

"Loki, don't do this... Loki!" Lucy screamed and cried his name over and over. She was hoping her screams would reach Loki's ears. Her teammates found her and gave their all to comfort the heart-broken Lucy. Grey was letting her cry in his shoulders and Natsu was right behind her. Erza and Happy tried to make her smile, but nothing of what they were doing works. She looks fine and unharmed outside, but inside she's almost dead.

_A FEW DAYS AGO…_

"That. Was the. Most Exhausting, Mission. We. Have ever. Done!" I said out of breath.

We were resting in the guild after completing a job. Everyone was really happy, goofing around and telling jokes. Natsu and Grey are still fighting, Erza beating them up and Happy annoying the hell out of me. Everything was normal that day, except for the night that came after it.

"Hey, Lucy!" Loki appeared out of nowhere when I got home. He forced his way out of the gates again!

"What are you doing here?" I threw a vase at him. "You're not supposed to be here! I didn't call for you yet!"

He catches the vase. "I just want to see you, Lucy. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess?"

"So, can I stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, but you should go back to the spirit world right when I tell you to, got it?" I asked him.

"Yes Madam Lucy." He replied with a smile.

There have been a couple of minutes of silence before he spoke again.

"Say, Lucy, why don't we go out, just the two of us. What do you say?"

"Please, don't tell me that you're playing around me again!" I told him, with a hint of distrust in my voice.

"No, this time it's for real."

"So, does this mean, you're asking me out on a date?" I started to blush lightly.

"If that's what you think it is. But actually I meant it to be a friendly offer but a date is quite better than that! Good thinking, Lucy!"

"N-no! I-I just asked…" I waved my hands as sign of disapproving. "I accept your friendly offer and this will not be a date!" I blushed more while he laughed.

We are outside the whole night, enjoying ourselves. A festival was good timing too! We played games, laughed at each others' jokes, and a bunch of other stuff. As we watched the sun rise at the bay behind our guild headquarters, we talked about something that started this whole mess.

"Am I living in a dream right now?" I pinched myself. "It feels like a dream, but it all appears to be real!"

"Oh no, you are definitely not dreaming at all!" He stopped me from pinching myself more. He kissed my hand. I was shocked! Really, really shocked! I froze right then and there.

"I love you, Lucy." He said in a really serious tone.

"What are you talking about? You say such things all of a sudden!"

"This is the truth inside my heart, Lucy. Every time I get called by you or if I go here with my own accord, I always expect you're gentle, brown eyes to welcome me. I get a strange feeling when I'm with you. I just can't control myself from falling in love with you."

"So, you are really playing around me after all!" I stood up but he grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking out.

"No, didn't I tell you that this time it's real!"

"You u-used, real deep words there, huh?"

"I did, didn't I?" He said with a shy smile.

Then we just laughed after all that. But times like those can't be returned now, can they?

_It hurts, doesn't it? Seeing a loved one cry…_

Lucy looked at the key to Leo's gate. Its color faded just after Loki disappeared into the gates. She looked around, and saw Grey, sitting near her bed.

"Hey, Lucy. Are you okay now?" He put Lucy's novel back in its rack. "Is he really that important to you?"

She nodded. "He's a friend…"

"You know what I think?" He asked her.

"No, how can I know? I don't have mind-reading skills." she replied, bitterly.

"I think he's more than a friend to you. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I can't take seeing you lifeless, Lucy. Cheer up now, for me?"

"I can't, I'm sleepy. Leave me, and put your clothes on." She lied down, still holding the key, while Grey put his shirt on and silently sat beside Lucy's bed.

"I'm not leaving, until you're okay." He said, gently caressing Lucy's hair.

Lucy was still crying silently.

'I can't stand seeing Lucy like this! It breaks my heart…' Grey thinks to himself.

"_I can't hate you!" are the words that pierced his heart most._

She told me that she had the same feelings for me. We kept it a secret to everyone. But the day came when the king of spirit world knew.

"You can't love a mortal, Leo. It's against the rules of our world! The both of you, this will be your first and final warning! Banish those feelings you have, if you don't, both of you will suffer a severe punishment!"

I can't just banish my feelings for someone I love! But I have to, she will suffer a punishment! It's okay if it's only me to suffer the punishment but if she's included, I can't take seeing or thinking about it. I have to make her hate me. I tried to do things that she doesn't like, but she just can't hate someone, until the time came that we needed to part.

"What is it that could make you hate me?"

"Nothing could make me hate you! I can't hate you!"

"But you should! You will get killed because of me! I'm sorry Lucy but I have to leave you." I turned to the direction of the gate. "And please Lucy, don't ever think of following me inside." I really wanted to break down that time, I almost cried.

"Loki, don't do this... Loki!" I could hear her screaming my name over and over.

The gate closed completely, and I saw the king welcoming me.

"That was a good decision you made, Leo. She would've died if you stayed with her as a lover." He signaled me to come with him. We came to the palace's balcony in the west wing, where you could see the everlasting sunset. "Did you know why I made that rule?"

"No, sir, why did you make such a rule?" I asked him.

"Because I, too, loved a mortal once, but she aged and died, and because I'm immortal I couldn't die, unless I stayed in the human world for too long. My heart was broken, and the kingdom almost grew out of control. I have forgotten my work, so I forbid everyone in the kingdom to love a mortal."

"I can't go back there, right? That's my punishment for loving her."

"Yes, Leo, that is your punishment but just until you have gotten over it." He replied.

'I might not get over it.' I thought to myself.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Hey! How're you? Like my story? I'm a LucyxLoki fan when I started this story, but I started to like NaLu and GreLu too! But this is a GreLu fan fic…

Guys, if they didn't stop their relationship, Lucy will be imprisoned in the spirit world and Leo/Loki will be tortured… Sad, isn't it? And they don't get to see each other until they die… Is it just me or am I really getting more and more evil every time I write a new F.F.? *grins*


	2. Winter in the fall

**Chapter 2:**_**After a year of not seeing**_

**Winter in the fall**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan **_

I came to the guild a few weeks after the incident, to choose a job. I chose the one with big rewards, but it was a bit dangerous.

"What are you trying to do?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Are you crazy or something? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"So what if I do want to be killed?" I turned to him. "Why do you care anyway, Natsu?"

"We're teammates, Lucy…"

"I want to have a large amount of money, what's wrong with that?" I told him.

"Nothing, it's just that you've changed since that-!"

"Shut up! You dare talk about that and-!" I shouted that everyone in the guild was shocked, especially Natsu.

"Lucy, we are just worried about you, and you just can't do this difficult job on your own." Grey told me.

"I know that! But I can't just wait for the three of you to pick a mission for us to do; I need to act on my own as well!" I reasoned with him.

"Lucy, I should get you home now. You're a bit off today." Said Grey, he was grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand. "I-I-I just want to be alone for a while…" I ran outside the guild until I was on the same spot where Loki and I watched the sunrise once.

"I want to die!" I yelled out. I kneeled near the water and cried. "Loki, come back here! You idiot! Why didn't you take me with you! I'd rather die than not have you here with me! I'm so upset right now, just come back!"

I could hear someone coming. I covered my face so that whoever is coming won't my tears.

"Do you really want to die that badly?" Grey asked.

"Yes, my life has no meaning anymore. Kill me, Grey, please…" I looked at him with teary eyes and he twitched. He ended up hugging me.

"No, my life will have no meaning as well! I'm here for you so please, don't cry on your own anymore…"

"Grey, I…" I couldn't say anything else.

He stood up and reached out to me. "Come on, let's get you home."

_There's like winter, in the fall for Lucy. It came too early._

Lucy came to the guild before going home with Grey. She gave the job posting to Mira Jean and said sorry for her actions.

"I won't be doing this job anymore. I'm sorry for shouting, Mira."

"It's okay, Lucy, I understand what you're going through." She gave Lucy a pat in the shoulder.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go, you need to rest." Grey put his hands on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Natsu said to her. Grey was about to follow them but Natsu stopped him. "I want to talk to her alone, if that's okay."

"Sure, but make it quick." Grey crossed his arms.

They got to an empty corner and Natsu began. "Lucy, I'm sorry for mentioning the incident in public, I knew that it hurts you when you remember it but I still-"

"No, I'm sorry for being selfish and for yelling at you. I'm upset but that's not a proper reason to have an outrage…"

"Lucy, I love you."

"No, Natsu, please don't start…" She walked out of the guild with teary eyes. And she just walked past Grey.

She saw Erza sitting in a café Lucy passed by, eating her favorite, strawberry cake.

"Hey, Erza, why are you here? I thought you were taking a day off." She asked her.

"I thought I'd pass by when I heard that the strawberry cake here is perfect." Erza saw her upset face. "You need someone to talk with?"

Lucy sat and nodded. They talked about lots of things, until they got to this topic.

"…I love him, Erza, and it's wrong for us to love each other in their world." She walked to where Erza is and hugged her. "I-I don't know what to do! Y-you saw what happened there right? If he's not coming back, I might as well die!"

"Feeling better, now that you have said what is in your mind?" She asked Lucy.

"I feel better, but it doesn't change the fact that he's gone, does it?"

"He left so you could live, that's proof that he loves you. Now, let us leave what happened there behind our backs and continue on living, okay Lucy? I'm sure that's what Loki wants you to do."

"I thank you, Erza…"

"_I really hope so, Erza…" Lucy thinks._

Lucy walked home alone as she just left Grey at the guild.

'I feel a bit better now but,' She took a deep breath and opened the door. 'I'm so stressed. Maybe I should take a bath or do something that could make me a bit relaxed.'

She dropped her stuff on the floor and jumped in her bed. 'I shouldn't be sad; it will make my skin saggy.' She stood up and headed to the bathroom.

'I feel cold, maybe this means that I should be taking a nice, hot bath.' She was about to take off her clothes inside the bathroom, when she saw Grey, naked in the tub full of ice cold water. They both screamed.

"Oh, my god! What are you doing here?" Grey exclaimed.

"I should be the one asking you that! This is my house, dummy! Why are you here?" Lucy turned her back.

"I thought you came home ahead of me because you weren't in the guild. Seeing that you aren't here yet, I thought you were in the riverbanks to clear your mind. I took a bath while waiting for you to come home. When you entered here, I just woke up because I fell asleep."

She turned to face Grey. "Are you nuts? Sleeping while taking a bath could drown you! And why are you taking a bath in cold water, anyway? It could make you sick, you know?" When she realized that she was facing the naked man in the bathtub, she turned her back again.

"I'm an Ice mage, silly girl! I'm one with the cold!" He threw an ice on Lucy's back.

"What the—Ahh!" She screamed. Outbalanced, she landed on the tub. They both screamed again.

"What did you do that for?" Lucy tried to get out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wipe her face in and throws another to Grey. "Get out of there! You'll catch a cold if you stayed longer."

Grey catches the towel. "I'm an Ice mage! We don't get colds!" He answered and stood up.

Lucy looked away, blushing and her heart throbbing. "Grey, can you please put some clothes on!"

"_Welcome back Lucy, to your old self" Grey smiled._

"Ahh… A nice hot bath for me, finally…" Lucy sighed as she dipped in the bathtub filled with hot water.

She looked around. 'I wonder why humans die, why humans have limits, why can't humans love who they want to love.' She scooped some water and looked at her reflection in it. 'I wonder why the spirit world has such laws. It was the only spirit world law I didn't hear of.' She took a short dive in the tub.

"I shouldn't be thinking about that." She got out of the tub and dries her hair. "Grey, are you still there?"

"Yup," He said. "I'm reading…"

Lucy dressed herself and got out of the bathroom. She saw Grey reading her book.

"No! Don't read it!" She took the unfinished book from Grey's hands.

"Why? I want to know what the main character will do next. The last week you let me read it and now you—I see. Welcome back Lucy, to your old self." Grey smiled.

'Grey…' Juvia was spying on Grey with a telescope. She was on the balcony of the building across the river. 'Juvia wish it was Juvia that Grey smiled at! Curse you Lucy, my rival!' Juvia shot Lucy a glare.

"Why am I getting chills?" She said to herself.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Juvia's in the next chapter! Get ready for the 'Juvia way of speaking'! : D *wipes tongue with tissue paper* Gross!

Bye for now! *waves goodbye*

Aki-Chan Thinks: Juvia is Aki-Chan's rival for Grey-Sama's love! Wait, why is Aki-Chan using the 'Juvia way of speaking'?


	3. It's all Juvia's fault!

**Chapter 3:**_**After a year of not seeing**_

**It's all Juvia's fault!**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan **_

"Achoo!" Grey sneezed. "Oh, someone's talking about me…"

"No one's talking about you, idiot! You caught a cold…"

"I'm an Ice Mage! *sneeze* I can't possibly,*sneeze* Have. *sneeze* A cold! *sneeze*"

"You have a cold because you soaked in that cold water bath you made for yourself yesterday." She said to him. Lucy knew this was coming. "If only you didn't soak too long…"

"Shut it, I felt hot yesterday, okay? *sneeze*"

"Whatever you say, Grey. I'm leaving, okay?" She grabbed her bag and waved goodbye at Grey.

"Where are you going?" he asked and came where Lucy is.

"I'm going to the guild, of course. Natsu told me that there's a mission that Erza wants to do with our help with."

"I'm coming with you!" he told her.

"But you're sick-!"

"No, I'm not sick at all!" He cut Lucy off and tried to walk pass her. Grey almost collapsed on the doorstep, but Lucy supported him.

"You are sick!"

"Then don't leave me behind! Tell them you and I can't come and to cancel that mission, quest or whatever the hell that is they're doing!"

"I'll check your temperature." Lucy placed him on her bed and took the thermometer out the medicine kit. She wiped and put the thermometer on Grey's mouth. "I'm going to make a thought projection to contact them, okay?"

"_I'm glad that she's back to being the happy Lucy that I knew…" Grey thinks._

Meanwhile, at the guild, Erza and Natsu are waiting for Lucy and Grey to arrive.

"Where are they? They should be here by now!" complained Natsu.

"Sorry guys, I can't come…" said a woman's voice.

"Lucy, is that you? Where are you?" asked Erza.

"I'm over here!" They turned around and saw the thought projection. "Well, this is not really me but this is my thought projection. Anyway, Grey and I can come."

"Why is that?" asked Natsu.

"Well, Grey caught a cold and has a fever. He couldn't even walk properly. So he tells me to stay with him and tell you guys to cancel whatever you are going to do until he recovers. Can you do that?"

"Sure, why not? If he doesn't get well tomorrow, we need to leave him behind the next day…" says Erza.

"Lucy's taking care of Juvia's Grey? Juvia's going to kill her!" she ran outside the guild and to Lucy's house. "It should be Juvia to be taking care of Grey! Only Juvia can take care of Grey!"

She slammed the door open.

"It's Juvia! Lucy, hide me!" said Grey, hiding behind Lucy's back.

"Grey, don't go near that girl! She's Juvia's rival for your love!"

"Juvia, what are you doing here? My thought projected message is not finished yet!"

Juvia wasn't listening to what Lucy was saying. "I'm going to kill you for flirting with Juvia's Grey!"

She was about to put Lucy in a Water Lock when…

"Juvia, stop!" said Grey, then Juvia immediately stopped. "She wasn't flirting with me! Lucy's helping me to get better!"

Grey stood up in front of Lucy. He was a little bit dizzy but he was forcing himself to stand up straight.

"Grey…"

"Grey, just stay put okay? I'll take care of this…" Lucy said to Grey.

"If you want to hurt Lucy, you should go through me! Put Lucy in a Water Lock, then you should include me in it!" he shouted at Juvia.

"Oh, Grey! This is the reason why Juvia loves you! You are a gentleman, you have the power to defeat Juvia and you are handsome as well!" Juvia was screaming like a fan girl and has hearts in her eyes. After a while she had a nosebleed and fainted.

He sat back to Lucy's bed. "Oh damn, she fainted again…" said Grey. "What does she see in me anyway?"

"You're handsome, powerful, a gentleman, what could a girl not like in you? Oh yeah, that habit of, stripping…" said Lucy. It made Grey blush a little.

"Wha-? No, I'm not handsome!"

"No, you're just being humble, Grey. You are handsome!" Realizing what had she said, Lucy immediately blushed. "I-I, you are handsome, but just a-a bit! A bit, okay?"

"If you say so Lucy…"

They both looked away from each other and blushed.

'You just got your heart broken a few weeks ago, Lucy! How could you move on so fast?'

'Grey, you idiot! Don't betray a friend! Loki still loves her…'

They were thinking to themselves the whole time that Lucy made dinner. Lucy tried to wake up Juvia to get her mind to think some other things.

"Juvia, wake up, Juvia! Dinner's ready you know…" Lucy told her.

Juvia got up and opened her eyes. "My rival! Don't touch Juvia with your hands!"

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you, geez. But dinner's ready, so get up from there."

Juvia got up and came to the table to eat. They ate silently, really, really silently. But Juvia broke the silence.

"Lucy, Juvia wants to stay here and help you take care of Grey. Can Juvia do that?"

"Sure you can, Juvia!" Lucy came near the cabinet and got a pair of blue pajamas. "These should fit you! You can use them after you take a bath."

Juvia came to the bath room while Lucy washed the plates. Grey was not too pleased to see that he's got nothing to do.

'Is Lucy not thinking of Juvia as a rival? Am I not worth it for her?' She imagines Lucy saying "You're not worth a fight Juvia!" and laughs maniacally. She got out of the bath and put the clothes Lucy gave her on. She took a peek at what was going on outside. Lucy was washing the plates with a smile on her face, humming a nice and soft tune. 'Maybe, she's not the type to be doing that to Juvia. She saved Juvia from that crazy, long haired guy back from the past month. She wouldn't do that if she thinks of Juvia as a rival. Maybe she thinks of Juvia as a friend?' She shakes the thought off immediately. 'No! But maybe, she does…' She looked at the pajamas that Lucy gave her then looks to the mirror. 'It looks good on Juvia! Maybe she's not that bad after all! But she's still Juvia's rival for Grey's love!'

Juvia got out of the bathroom. "Lucy, thank you for the clothes you lent Juvia…"

Lucy was still washing the dishes. "Yeah, you are very welcome, Juvia." She turned to Juvia and saw how it fits her perfectly. "Oh my gosh, Juvia! It looks good on you! You can have it if you want to!"

"Seriously?" Juvia asked.

"Mhmmm! You could have it!" Lucy gave out a sweet smile.

'She really is not that bad after all!' Juvia thinks. "Thank you, Lucy." she said to her.

"No problem!" Lucy gave out another sweet smile. "And Grey, you should go and take a bath."

"You do it then…" he said.

"No! Let Juvia do it then!"

"N-n-no! I-I'll do it myself! Can the both of you just help me get there?"

"Sure." Both girls replied.

They helped Grey get inside the bath and gave him the towels and the soaps.

"Okay, Grey! Do your thing…" said Lucy saluting him when she and Juvia were outside. Juvia was peeking into the door. Lucy closed the door and remembered something. "Oh, and no ice water bath for you, Mr. Fullbuster…" She opened the door just when Grey was about to strip. Blushing, she closed it again.

"But it's hot in here!" he shouted from the bathroom.

"So what? Do you want to be left behind while Natsu, Erza and I are having fun completing the quest?"

"No, I won't let Natsu be the only one to have fun with you!"

She opened the door with her eyes shut. "Then bare the heat for now!" She yelled at him.

"Lucy, did you see anything when you opened the door?" Juvia was emitting her evil aura.

"N-n-n-no, no! I-I saw n-n-n-nothing at all! My eyes were shut! See I'll do it again!" She opened the door with her eyes shut again.

"What the hell-! Lucy, stop doing that! You're creeping me out!" He yelled at Lucy.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Grey naked.

"Oh my lord! I-I-I'm so sorry, Grey." She fell down the floor and closed her eyes again.

"You dare look at Grey naked!" She looked down on Lucy. Juvia noticed the opened door and looked up. Juvia saw Grey naked!

"Oh, Grey!" Her nose bled and she fainted.

"Oh my god! Please Lucy close the damn door!" He threw soap at Lucy to get her attention but he missed.

Lucy tripped on it when she stood up and slides toward Grey and into the tub. She opened her eyes and saw that she was with a naked Grey in the tub. They both screamed. Lucy got out of the tub and fell into the floor.

"What the hell was that, Lucy? I told you to close the door, not come here!" he said.

"Yes, you told me to close the door, but who in the world told you to throw a soap on the doorway?" she yelled at him.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, they just laughed.

"You should've had seen your slide, Lucy. You were really funny!" he continued laughing.

"You should've had seen your face when I saw you naked! You were really funny!" she pointed at him.

"Grey, you should get out of there before your cold worsens." She told Grey trying not to laugh any more.

Grey stood up above the tub and Lucy almost saw everything.

"Not yet! Not yet! When I get out of here, then you could dress up!" she closed her eyes.

Grey sat back down and threw a towel at Lucy. "You'll get a cold if you don't dry yourself up."

"I'll get Juvia up…" said Lucy. "Grey,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks for the laugh!" she gave him a thumbs up and closed the bathroom door.

"It's like I did everything here on purpose and on my own!"

Lucy continued laughing outside while Grey just smiled hearing it.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: An ice mage, getting a cold? *shocked* The chances are almost, NONE! I just had to do something to make them be in a same roof in one night. I just couldn't put them in one roof for no reason, right? And am I that lame of a writer? :( Aw…


	4. Competition and Knowing

**Chapter 4:**_** After a year of not seeing**_

**Competition and Knowing**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

Lucy carried Juvia to a bed made by magic. "She's really light, you know? You can totally help me here…" she told Grey.

"She will see it in a totally different way. Besides, I'm still sick right?" he replied.

"Ugh… Fine, I've already carried her near the bed so, I might as well put her there…"

"I'm sleepy, can I sleep now?"

"You are allowed to sleep moments ago!" shouted Lucy.

"Good night, Lucy!"

"You totally ignored me!"

Lucy slept in a chair beside where Grey was sleeping. He suddenly grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her close.

"How did my pillow get there..?" he said in his sleep.

"Stop pulling me, Grey! You let go of my arm this instant!" Lucy was trying to get off Grey's tight grip.

"Lucy, stop pulling my pillow..!"

"My arm is not a pillow, you idiot!"

"It's so warm and soft and sweet smelling…"

Lucy pulled her arm harder but Grey suddenly let go of it. Lucy fell butt first.

"Fine, you can have it, geez..!" Grey said.

"Ouch! Grey is so weird in times…"

"_I have a lot of questions in my mind. I wonder if he'll answer them." Lucy _decided to go out and sit beside the river bank.

Lucy was out thinking about…

"Loki… What are you doing now? I hope you are not being punished because of me… I will never forgive myself if they did..!"

Teary eyed, Lucy looked at the sky, where Leo's constellation is.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to move on? Or do you want me to wait for you?" she asked.

"Lucy?" A man's voice said behind her.

"Loki?" She turned and saw that it was someone else. "Oh, Natsu: it's you…And just you, where's Happy? And why are you still up?" She wiped her teary eyes and turned back to him.

"I should be the one asking you that." He sat beside Lucy and continued. "Happy's sleeping at Erza's place."

Silence was heard for a short while until Natsu spoke.

"You still can't get over him, can you?"

"I…Maybe, but I don't know really… If I should get over him or not, if I should wait for him or not… What he wants me to do…"

"I think he wants you to move on, not sink deeper into your sadness." His voice was a bit odd to Lucy because he sounded both calmed and serious that is very unlikely for Natsu to be. But she didn't mind because it was somehow, comforting and it pierced her.

She looked at him, questioningly. "How do you know for sure?" More tears flowed out of her eyes and it made Natsu twitch.

"Hey Lucy, listen. I love you; I hope you still remember me say that to you the other day…"

"Please Natsu… Those are the same words that caused this problem, so don't start another, please…" She turned away, her cheeks warming up.

He pulled Lucy into his arms and hugged her. "I'll be here for you, Lucy… Push me away if you want to but I'll still be on your side."

"Natsu," She hugged Natsu back. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

Natsu caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Stop crying, Lucy. I'll get you home…"

He was about to carry Lucy but… "No, I can go home all by myself, thank you." Then she walked farther away from Natsu and to the direction of her apartment. He was breaking inside; it couldn't be seen in his face, but in his eyes. It really hurt him seeing Lucy like that, crying and not being herself. He almost wanted to go after Loki in the Spirit World and beat him up but, he just couldn't find it in his heart to hurt a friend and ally.

So he just shouted, when Lucy was farther away and couldn't hear; hoping that Loki would hear it. "Damn it, Loki, what the hell did you do? How can you take seeing her in this state? I thought you love her! How can you hurt her this badly..?" He kneeled and punched the floor until it broke.

"_I'm starting to love her more than a friend." Grey thinks._

Grey awakened and stared into the sky. He looked to the direction where…

_Akira: Pssssst!_

_Narrator: What is it, Aki-Sama?_

_Akira: It's Grey's head; it's looking the wrong way._

_Narrator: How can that be wrong, Aki-Sama?_

_Akira: He's supposed to be looking at the Leo constellation, idiot! Not the Libra!_

_Narrator: Oh… I'm sorry, Aki-Sama, I'll fix it right away! *fixes Grey's head to the direction of the Leo constellation*_

_Akira: Okay now, continue the story! *pushes Narrator to continue*_

_Narrator: *continues story*_

… Leo's constellation is.

"I'm sorry, Loki, my friend. I'm in-love with her. I don't want replace you in her heart… And I know Natsu loves her too so… I just feel like I have betrayed the both of you for feeling like this for her. I'm just sorry, forgive me, Loki."

Grey doesn't know that Juvia is awake and was listening to what he was saying. 'Grey loves Lucy more than Juvia. Grey only cares for Juvia, but doesn't love her. He only thinks of Juvia as a friend.'

Grey turned to where Juvia is sleeping. Juvia pretended that she was asleep. "Why am I talking to stars? Loki won't hear me from up here..!"

"_Grey loves Lucy… And not Juvia…" Juvia told herself._

Lucy stepped into her apartment. "Grey is still sleeping. Good, he won't see my red, teary eyes."

Juvia was sitting in a corner and said. "Grey loves you, you know?" This startled Lucy; the fact that Juvia just talked and didn't say a greeting and the words that came out of her mouth.

"You scared me!" she sat down beside Grey's bed.

"But Juvia is not going to lose to you, Lucy. Juvia will do her best to make Grey turn to her." Juvia walked towards Lucy. Her determination can be heard in her voice.

"But Juvia—"

"Juvia can see it. Lucy loves Grey back. But Juvia will not lose!" Juvia lies in the bed that Lucy made her. "But, Lucy is not sure about her feelings. Why is that? Grey has what every woman seeks from a man but Lucy still has doubts."

"Yes I know. I'm just not sure of what kind of love I feel for him." Lucy looked at the sleeping Grey.

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"There are many types of love, Juvia. There's the love that friends have, love for your family and so on."

"But Lucy, what do you call the love that you want a person to be more than friends with you?"

"True love, they say… But I don't know for sure."

"I see…" Juvia put her right arm on her eyes. "But Juvia will still not lose to Lucy!"

"What are you winning exactly?" Lucy chuckled.

"Grey's love of course!" Juvia said as she sat up.

"Is that a joke?"

"No! You dare call that a joke!"

Lucy laughed. "I'll join then, it's a competition!" She offered a hand shake with Juvia. "A friendly competition."

Juvia smiled. She has never been in a friendly competition her whole life. "Yes, Juvia accepts." Juvia said, and shakes Lucy's hand.

"Shut up… So noisy…" Grey moaned. The girls laughed at him the whole night.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really happy that I published this! I would like some R&R's on this, so please don't just read my stories without reviews or ratings… And you actually stayed to read this? *bows* Thanks for reading! *waves goodbye*

Oh, before I forget: *hands you a plushie of your favorite FT character* Byes!


	5. The Job Request

**Chapter 5:**_** After a year of not seeing**_

**The Job Request**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

"This is it!" Erza slammed the request posting on the table. "Our new mission!"

"Yes! But then were doing it late because droopy eyes here got sick!" said Natsu pointing at Grey.

"Oh yeah, it's my fault that squinty didn't have fun for the past few days? Good for him then!" Grey responded.

"What was that droopy eyes?"

Natsu and Grey slammed their foreheads together and gritted their teeth out of anger.

"I thought you have good hearing, squinty! Do you need a hearing aid now little dragon?"

"Well it's good for you too that you had a cold!"

"Enough, the both of you!" Erza pulled them by the hair and slammed their heads again. The force of the head slam made Natsu and Grey faint. "Were going…"

"Now?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, now. While these two are still out so that they won't fight."

"Can Juvia come too?" Juvia came to where Lucy and Erza's table is. "Juvia really wants to come!"

"Sure you can Juvia! You'll be useful to us." said Erza.

"I don't want to Lucy to be the only one with Grey-Sama!"

"Juvia, Erza and Natsu will be with me, in this mission…" she reminded her.

"_Forget about me, Lucy." That was what he told her in her dream._

A woman with red hair, sat in between the two sleeping mages to prevent them from falling. The rose haired mage and a dark haired ice mage are still out cold. But the blonde girl fell asleep during the train ride, lying on her blue-haired friend's lap on the other side, facing the three.

After the stop at the next station, they need to take a ship to get to the island, where they will be doing the request given to them.

"Forget about me, Lucy." Loki told Lucy. She was dreaming, but she doesn't know that she is. Loki made her dream about his reply to her questions.

"That's what I want you to do. "

"Loki, why?"

"Well," He looked down to the floor and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I don't love you, anymore…"

"What? But…" Lucy started to cry as well. "Why are you crying then?"

He didn't answer; then, a fog came in and swallowed his image. Lucy called out and chased him.

"Loki, wait! Don't leave me here!"

She heard someone, but she couldn't see who it is because of all the fog. The voice got even louder, it was as if really close, and was yelling. She felt her shoulders being shaken, and when the fog cleared everything got dark. When she opened her eyes, she saw Erza, trying to wake her up.

"Lucy, wake up!" This is what Erza has been yelling.

"Wha—what?"She felt her tears rolling down her eyes.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake!" Erza sighed.

"I thought I was with Loki…"

"No, you're shouting in your sleep. You're shouting his name." Grey answered, with a hint of anger in his voice.

Lucy looked around, Juvia is now asleep, Natsu as well. "So why weren't they startled by my shouting?"

"You just yelled his name once." replied Erza.

"_That hurts, seeing her love another…" Grey told Natsu. _

"_I know how you feel, droopy eyes…" Natsu replied._

They arrived to the pier. Natsu's still out cold. Erza made sure that he's out cold. Whenever he wakes up, Erza punches his stomach so hard and faints again. He'll have a few bruises in his stomach.

Nighttime came and swallowed the sunset. It was really dark when in the middle of the sea. You will see nothing, except for the stars, the moon, and the fiery chaos ahead in the neighboring island.

"How can we just sit back and just wait? There are people hurt in that island! Happy, let's-!" Natsu was about to barf.

"You can't even stand straight!" Grey told him.

"Shut it, ice dork…" He sits on a chair and slumps his head in a table.

Erza, Lucy and Juvia will be sleeping in another room.

Grey stands up from where he was sitting and came outside. He leaned to the railings of the ship.

"Hey, Grey! Where are you going?" Natsu ran after him. He left Happy alone in the room.

"I want some fresh air…"

"I'm getting sick!"

"Then go inside and rest! You're annoying… You always complain…"

Silence. And Grey was wearing that look that seemed weird to Natsu. Grey was thinking about something, Natsu can feel it.

"Thinking about her, huh, Grey?"Natsu guessed.

Grey was a bit shocked, and nodded a little. "That hurts, seeing her love another." Grey told Natsu.

Natsu's dizziness came right off when he heard Grey say that. He patted Grey's shoulder. "I know how you feel, droopy eyes…" Natsu replied.

"Why does it have to be him? Not you, not me, but him!" He angrily pointed to Leo's constellation.

"But then now, you are the one complaining." Natsu said with a smirk in his face.

And the boys laughed at their own idiocy (for loving the same girl) the rest of the night.

"_It's for the best… It was the right thing to do, though it hurts." Loki told himself._

They arrived, terror was all that they saw as they stepped foot on the island. People running, fainting, dying… All because of a creature that's causing misery. Lucy fell to her knees and almost cried of pity.

"Lucy, this is no time for that kind of look. We need to get that creature down. Let's go!" Erza and the rest of the team ran towards the center of the island, while Grey and Lucy stayed behind.

He noticed that she couldn't stand anymore, because her legs are too shaky to stand up straight. He offered her a hand.

"No, I'm okay... I can stand by myself." She denied the helping hand.

"I insist, take it and stand."

Lucy took the helping hand and stood up.

"Let's go!" She ran towards the direction of the creature and Grey just looked at her leaving.

When Lucy realized that Grey wasn't running by her side, she looked behind and called out to him.

"Grey! Stop stalling! I need that reward money you know! I can't pay my rent for the month we don't do this!" She waited for him to answer.

"Oh yeah, coming Lucy!" He ran beside Lucy.

They smiled at each other.

_Grey's Point Of View_

Juvia was off killing the fire and evacuating the people, Happy came with her. We told Lucy to come with her too, but she wouldn't listen. Lucy just answered: "I don't want to be in the safe zone anymore, Erza. I want to fight with you!"

Natsu, Erza, Lucy and I tried to kill the beast. This job is hard! Killing a monster is not that hard for us but this one had a mind of its own.

"It's useless, fairy pests! You won't be able to defeat me! You'll only exhaust yourselves!" It suddenly spoke to us. It must've seen the tattoo crest on our bodies.

He looked at Erza, who has been attacking him with aerial attacks. "So this is the Fairy Queen Titania, Erza Scarlet. I never thought you had a weakness."

"Shut your mouth, ugly beast!" She charged, but then the large palm of the beast got her and threw her into a building.

She was trying not to pass out. Cuts and bruises are now all over her body. She charged once again, but a person appeared right in front of her.

"Erza, stop it!" It was Jellal, well only his image.

"Jellal…" She dropped her swords, and fell to her knees. "No, you are not real, you're just an illusion!" she yelled at him.

The image knelt down in front of her. "No, I'm real, Erza…" He smiled to her and touched her shoulder.

Tears ran down her face and hugged him. "I thought you were gone from me, forever!" Erza cried out.

The fake Jellal smirked and drew out a dagger. Natsu noticed this and tried to warn Erza. "Erza, get off him!" He charged towards Jellal but the gigantic creature shoved him into a wall and was immobilized.

"Natsu!" He didn't even flinch when I called his name. I shot spears at the creature and then it punched me into the ground. I couldn't move a finger for a minute but I can still see that the fake Jellal pierced Erza's stomach with his dagger. She fainted and the fake disappeared with satisfaction on his face.

"Grey, damn it, don't pass out yet! We need to finish this job!" Natsu was limping towards me.

"I can't move… I'm sorry." I told him.

"You're not a beast, aren't you? You turned yourself into a beast! Who are you? Why are you really doing this?" That voice sounds familiar. I remembered a name, it was Lucy… What, Lucy? I tried to stand up, though I feel numb all over. Shoot, I must go to her! I can't move properly! It hurts, my body hurts.

"Lucy, Get off there now! " Natsu tried to run to her but he tripped on his own feet.

"Lucy, don't..!" I tried to scream.

"Naïve girl, for a Heartfilia, you're slow. For power of course! I killed these people, for their blood! I need their blood to make a mage circle that will make me invincible!"

"But you didn't answer my question, who are you?" Sagittarius appeared out of nowhere, into Lucy's side.

"That doesn't matter! You're just an ingredient to my soup, that doesn't have the right to know the name of your maker!" He almost punched Lucy into the ground! But then luckily, Lucy and Sagittarius dodged it.

"Shut up! I'm not just a thing that you can do whatever you want to do with me!" She took a bow and some arrows from Sagittarius' hands.

"Thanks Sagittarius…" She smiled at him.

"You are welcome, Ms. Lucy. Mush, mush…" He gave Lucy a salute.

"Let's aim at him, at his heart, at his liver, every possible weak point, got it?"

"Yes Ms. Lucy."He and Lucy prepared to shoot.

"Good, at the count of three, you run the other way and shoot at him there. One…"

'No Lucy!' I wanted to yell, but it was as if something's stuck in my throat! Darn it!

"Lucy, stop…" Natsu whispered and tried crawl towards Lucy, but then he realized that it was no use. And then he fainted. What a weakling! But then there is no time for that, Lucy's in danger!

"Lucy! Stop…" But my voice is still as low as a hum of a bird!

The beast got bored and got a little bit farther into the other side of the island. I don't want this place to be another 'Deliora-like-hell'!

"Two…"

"No Lucy, stop! Don't do something stupid, like the one you're about to do right now!" But then it was too late, she already yelled: "Three!" and ran.

I too, stood up suddenly. I tried to wake Natsu up. "Natsu, darn it, Wake up!" I shook his body.

"WH—what?" He opened his eyes and looked up to me. "Grey, where's Lucy?"

"In the middle of battle… What kind of men are we? Letting a girl do all the strenuous activities for us… Come on, Natsu! Let's help her." I offered him a hand and he took it.

He nodded and we ran to where Lucy was heading.

When we arrived there, Lucy wasn't using bows and arrows anymore. She was held by Happy, and she was attacking from above, with her whip. Sagittarius was still attacking from the ground.

"Happy, left…" She said as the beast turned to his right. Just in time too. But then, the beast suddenly turned to his left where Lucy and Happy is. The beast grabbed her leg and Happy was pulling her.

"Happy let go!"

"No!"

"Just let go!" So Happy let go of her, he was now crying towards us.

"Natsu! Grey! Help Lucy!" He begged. Natsu and I ran towards the scene.

"You have the nerve of trying to attack me, when I already told you that it won't work! Feeling lucky today, or do you just really want to die?"

"Let go of me!" She squirmed.

I was shocked. Did she really want to die? The monster had a smirk on his face when he saw my expression.

"You want to die, to ease the pain of losing that, Loki, a Celestial Spirit…"

She looked at me. "Grey…"

"Come on Grey! Let's get him!" Natsu charged but I hesitated. He looked back. "What are you doing? Stop stalling!" He yelled at me.

"That's what she wants, so I'll give it to her… Because I love her…"

"What are you talking about? Never mind, I'm going to save Lucy!"

Natsu attacked him with different magic skills. He threw Lucy into the ground and walked towards us. You can see in his expression that he's now pissed.

"Lucy!" We both yelled.

Natsu charged with a battle cry while I ran to where she was thrown. He tried to step on me but I dodged it but almost tripped. But I kept on running and running until I reached her. I saw that her blonde hair turned into red, her eyes are brown and blank, and it had no shine in it anymore. I cradled her in my arms and her head in my chest.

"Grey, is that you? Why can't I see? I can only smell your fragrance…" She gave out a small but sweet smile.

"Lucy, yes it's me! You have blood all over your head! Oh no!"

"Yeah, all I remember is the beast throwing me in here and hitting my head first, and then I couldn't move or see! What's going on? Am I, dying?"

"No, you are not!"

"If I am, Grey, listen well. What the beast said wasn't true; I don't want to die yet, I…" Then she closed her eyes slowly.

"Oh no Lucy, wake up! No, don't be like that! Don't joke around with us! You are not dying I know you aren't!"

"Lucy, Grey!" I saw Natsu run towards me and behind him, a really weakened beast that still tried to kill him. I stood up, still carrying Lucy, and shot cannon at him. Though it was a bit heavy, holding my creation with just one arm, I still managed to hit the beast accurately. Maybe it's because of the burst of energy and anger when I saw Lucy pass out.

I knelt, Natsu did too. We tried to wake Lucy up.

"No Lucy! I—we still need you!" Natsu cried, and the first time I saw him cry. "I love you, Luce…" I heard him whisper, when he bowed his head into the ground with tears falling down from his cheeks.

"Lucy!" Juvia yelled from afar, she was carrying Erza on her arms.

"Lucy is…" Erza was a bit pale but she still managed to be wake. She was crying, again. "Lucy, don't leave us."

Juvia put Erza beside Lucy and Juvia sat down with us as well. "Lucy, don't die! I don't want to win like this!" She cried hard. Actually she was wailing, with the flying cat above her.

We saw some residents from the other side of the island coming towards us. They were carrying tents, medicine kits and bandages. "We want to help…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Question to all! **Why is it Juvia's fault in the third chapter?** When you answer correctly, I'll give you the pairing you wish. (_Ex._ If you're a NaLu fan or LucyxLoki fan, I'll make you an F.F. about it!) So, analyze, understand! *smiles* Byes!


	6. Is Lucy, dying?

**Chapter 6:**_** After a year of not seeing**_

**Is Lucy, dying?**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

Loki has let go of Lucy. And for that, he can now get in and out of the gates again.

"It's for the best… It was the right thing to do, though it hurts." Loki told himself.

He was sitting in a bridge and it was raining in their world. He faced above so his tears will mix with the falling drops of water.

"Uh-oh, that's not good. The 'Lion' is not that arrogant and brave anymore!" A woman's voice said. She was carrying an umbrella and she was keeping the both of them under it. He faced her finally.

"Taking your mask off for once, Leo?"

"You just saw the face under it."

"So, you can call me, 'a lucky celestial spirit'?"

He chuckled. "Is there such thing as that? And it's not even funny!"

"But at least you smiled."

"Thank you for that, Libra."

"You are welcome, Leo."

He stood up and took the umbrella from her. They started to walk as the skies cleared.

"You don't have your sword and scales with you today… That's a first."

"Shut up, feline… Besides, it's a special day today and I've got a favor to ask of you." She blushed.

_Grey's POV_

Someone came into the tent. It was Loki.

"So you were released?" I asked him and he nodded.

"How is she?"

"Still not waking up since yesterday, I'm getting worried." I have to admit it. "And guilty…"

"I knew what happened, so I'm sorry for not being there for her."

"You'd better be!"

"I wish I've been released a little bit sooner and I just walked from Magnolia to here you know!"

"Why's that?" I let out a laugh of disbelief.

"She left my key in her apartment…" He showed me the gold key he took.

It was silent. The both of us just sat there looking at her motionless body. It terrified me, because it makes me think that she's never going to awake up again!

"I came too late. She doesn't love me anymore, right Grey?"

"I don't know. But damn it, you caused her so much pain!"

"I know I've been a jerk. Once again, I'm sorry…" He looked away for a second and turned back to me with a fake smile. "Now because of you I feel so guilty!"

"Stop putting that mask on Loki… It's annoying!" I put my hands in my side pockets.

"You're always annoyed, Grey…" He smiled again.

"Why'd it have to be you; a playboy, a jerk and a celestial spirit?" I grabbed Loki's shirt but immediately released it. "But I can't blame her for liking someone like you…"

"Maybe I was too charming?" He said in a jokingly manner.

"You expressed your real feelings to her so well…"

"But then were just not meant to be…" Loki added. "Catch her, Grey…"

"Great, you leave me a task? Can't you just do it by yourself?"

"No, you do it because you're the perfect candidate for that. And, we'll get punished if I did! Goodbye!" And then Loki vanished in front of me and his key dropped to the floor.

Damn Loki, just say if you don't want to talk about that topic. But I always knew he'd do that, he always does. Loki never takes off his mask because he fears of being scarred. Now he's scarred twice, I just hope that won't happen again. I picked the key up from the ground and found another key and a note. The note read:

_Hi, my name is Libra and this is my key. I made Loki get it for me from the other side of the island to give to you, Grey. Yes, I know you, and yes, 'Loki' forced his gate open again. Anyway, I want to make a contract with Lucy when she awakens. I wanted to teach her the secret of summoning two Celestial Spirits at a time and self-defense. So if we're not around, she can still protect herself. Well, only if you allow her to be hurt during trainings, but I promise, just a little. __I want to work with Lo __ I want to serve Lucy by giving her protection and more knowledge. Signed, Libra_

She likes Loki huh? Libra, I mean. She almost wrote his name in the note and it makes me smile Libra is a spirit Lucy doesn't have a contract with yet and surely she'll want her key. … But should I allow her to train? If she wants to train too, I'll allow her. I'm talking like she's going to ask MY permission. I'm pretty sure; she still loves Loki, not me and Loki's just joking. Then my thoughts were cut, when she finally moved her fingers and formed a loose fist.

"Lucy, would you wake up already…"

_Loki's POV_

"I sent him the message."

Libra was looking down the well, where we can see what is going on in the human world.

"Thanks. But he still doesn't believe that Lucy loves him."

I too looked down the well and saw Grey smile while reading her note. "Why did he smile?"

"I-I don't know!" She blushed.

"But you can read other people's minds and hearts! Did you write something funny in the note?" I asked.

"N-no, I didn't…" She was really red.

I leaned closer to her neck. "So did you put something in there about me?" I teased her.

"D-damn you Leo, sh-shut up or else I'll cut your tongue clean off!" I can read her like an open book… I sighed. But I didn't notice right away the sword pointed to my mouth.

"H-hey! Don't point that at me! I just wanted to know!"

"You want an answer?" She said and I nodded. "I ALMOST did, okay? Now stop bugging me…" Her blush suddenly disappeared and she faced the well again.

_Erza's POV_

I let myself be cheated, be weakened, during a battle. And I let my friends get hurt, especially Lucy. Is she dying? I hope not, I'll never forgive myself. I saw myself in a mirror placed in the tent, full of bandages, in a wheelchair, really weak. This happened all because I was easily fooled by a touch, his touch. Jellal… There's no use in crying though.

Natsu recovered really fast, Happy and Juvia exhausted their powers, Lucy has been sleeping for many days now and Grey's still depressed and injured. He won't eat, or sleep or get out of the tent. He does nothing except look after her. When he informed me that Lucy's hand moved, I felt a little happiness in him, but he now stays behind some curtains. He's afraid of the time when Lucy wakes up, that she might yell at him and blame him, but Lucy is not like that. They'll just do the same thing: both will just blame themselves for what happened, instead of blaming another person. They've always been like that; we're all like that.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Here you go! The sixth chappie! And I feel bad about not updating much… Plus, give reviews! It's my life support in writing!

A total cliffhanger, you say? For that I'm sorry. But if for you it's a good thing, I take it back. And I have a new OC: Libra of the sword and scales (since she's not yet in the manga/anime).

Like my stories? Go to my profile please. *bows* Byes! *waves goodbye*

_Rei Akira-Chan_


	7. Mission Summary

**Chapter 7/Extender:**_** After a year of not seeing**_

**Mission Summary/Information**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

The wizard is now a beast because of his greed for power. He was a blood mage; a forbidden kind of magic for it needs a human sacrifice. He gains power by using the blood of the sacrifice. The more the sacrifices, the more power he gains. He can gain endless quantity of power, until he loses control over himself, making him invincible. He needs blood to make a mage circle, and an offering for the ritual. (A/N: In addition to that, his beastly figure only appears during night, reason why he didn't reach mainland that fast. His beastly figure is stronger, and will be permanent if he finishes the ritual, which he didn't.) This caused him to kill the whole village that he he's been living in his whole life. He but he still wasn't satisfied, he killed more people in the cities and villages around, it led him to the island, where the Fairy Tail wizards fought with him and stopped him from killing the other villages. A survivor called for help from mages, and his request was marked as an S-Class mission. He almost won the fight, for he confused and weakened the Fairy Queen Titania, Erza Scarlet, it immobilized the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, it made the Ice Prince (A/N: I only made it up!), Grey Fullbuster, loose his cool and the new girl of the guild, Lucy Heartfilia, badly injured and is not yet waking up. The good won over evil, as always. Natsu weakened him by releasing his full power and Grey killed him with his Ice Creation, cannon, once and for all.

No could change him back to his original self, even if someone tried to, if someone will try to. He will carry the burden of killing for power until the end of time, even in his death. Now look at him, alone, no one cares if he's dead or not and everyone is thankful of his death. A lot of sufferings have ended, but his is just beginning. No one knows what kind of hell is waiting for him after his death.

"I wish the gods won't allow him to be one of us." I said. "He doesn't deserve a second chance; he'll just blow it anyway…"

"You're too cold-hearted, Libra…" Loki told me.

"Shut up Leo, he tried to kill Lucy…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: [Rei:] Cliffhanger? Yes, it is, and yes, this story will officially have 10 chapters, and yes, these are extenders. XP Great huh? More chapters to write for me, and more chapters for you (I just hope you do!) to enjoy!

[Inner Rei:] Mwahahahaha! Nice power, but bad usage! Damn you -! *beep when she mentions the wizard's name* How can you use that in the wrong way you *beep*-tard!

[Both:] Up next is how Libra and Loki met! Dedicated to ShiningStellar's request on making Loki end up with Libra! Enjoy! *bows and waves goodbye*

[Libra and Loki:] *was drinking tea and spits it out* WHAT THE HELL?

[Libra:] No, that's-! NO!

[Loki:] Really?

[Libra:] I don't want to end up with that loser! *points at Loki*

[Loki:] Or maybe you just like me? *smiles*

[Libra:] Sh-shut up Leo! I-I don't! Uh-uh, not at all! *her pale skin is completely red now*

[Loki:] Denial..! *teases her more*

[Inner Rei:] Stop your flirting, spirits! And I own you Libra, no one else owns you but me!

[Loki:] I thought you're going to make me own her…

[Inner Rei: Thinks:] Hmph… Libra is too beautiful and courageous for you to own, feline.

[Rei:] No, I can't do that in reality. It will only be in this story, understood? *smiles*

[Libra:] Thanks Aki-Sama. But I thought Lucy-Sama owns my key?

[Inner Rei:] She doesn't own you key yet, and didn't I say that it'll only be in this story?

_Rei and her inner self continue to converse with the spirits with a topic that only can be understood by them (aliens of earth land)._


	8. How they met: Libra and Loki

**Chapter 8/Extender:**_** After a year of not seeing**_

**How they met: Libra and Loki**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

It was so quiet in the streets of the Spirit World. Lots of spirits are waiting for their masters to call them.

'My master is never going to call me… For him, I'm worthless, but how can he say such a thing, after everything that I have done for him?' Libra was punching the well, while looking down and seeing her master flirting with the women on earth land. 'Thank you, for there's a rule that states spirits must not hurt or kill their masters… If that was not implemented, he would've died a long time ago!'

"Worthless son of a-!"

"A lady shouldn't speak such vile and unpleasant words…" A guy with orange hair was leaning on the well.

"I hate being interrupted…" She was annoyed.

Leo ignored what she said. "And your master, what a guy! He's such a lady killer!" He whistled.

"You got that right." She decides to change the topic. "You must be that arrogant Leo, the Lion…"

"Wow, you know me?"

"Everybody does…"

"And you are Libra, of the scales and swords." He looked at her. "Right?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Suddenly, he made an assumption. "You like your master, don't you?"

"What kind of spirit doesn't like his master?" She was lying.

"Aquarius, she doesn't like any of her masters."

"She's a witch… Ranting, complaining and can't shut up. I sometimes wonder how Scorpio deals with it."

"Yeah, poor Scorpio." He fell silent for a while. "Hey, why don't I see you around here too much?"

"Not good at socializing… Only will talk when asked and interrupted and I like quiet places."

"That will change if you continue hanging with me…"He smiled.

Libra just turned and walked towards the sunset. "I will not be hanging out with you…"

But she was wrong, the next few days that came; she always somehow hangs out with him. Not until Aries arrived in their lives. Libra somehow felt like Aries always pushes Leo to do something that is not supposed to be done, pushes him to trouble, to his own grave even. Karen Lilica is now the owner of both keys to Leo and Aries' gates. It was also the time that Leo was sentenced to stay in the human world, accused of being the reason of Karen Lilica's death. While Libra's owner is now dead because he was killed in his sleep by one of his mistresses. Libra thought it was stupid and he deserved it. Libra lost both friend and master and now is lonely.

'It's okay if only my owner's gone, but him too?'

She really wanted to cut Aries' neck when she heard the news about Leo, but then she understood how weak Aries was.

'But I'm beginning to question what Aries' role is in the spirit world. What does she really serve as? Is she just something to stare at? Is she really shy, or just pretending? Does she want to score on Leo? Why does she wear such short clothing? Is she wearing them to make boys notice her?' Those are some of the questions that are running through her head.

It now almost centuries since they met. They grew close but when Aries arrived they kind of fell apart. Libra was kind of wanting Leo back. Whenever she thinks of him, she wanted to break open her gates and be with him until they disappeared. Can it be, that's she's feeling - "Love..?" She said.

'Huh, no way I'm going to fall for that feline! Or maybe, I just did a long time ago…'

"Pathetic! He can't catch me anymore, now can he? He's not here!" Tears almost ran out of her eyes. "My… Mask is a bit… loose…"

She was at the well, waiting. When he was forgiven, she was really happy and even choked him to death.

"I thought… I'd never see you again! I really wanted to get out of there with you! It's so lonely in here… Without you."

He laughed. "That's because you don't have that many friends! And you like me don't you?" He returned the hug.

"Shut up…" She continued to hug him. "And only as a friend, understood?" Her voice is shaky but audible.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Sorry if it's late! Gosh, this only took me three hours to finish so forgive any mistakes for now, okie? Didn't get to double check this… This is for Stellar's request of making Libra and Loki end up together!

[To Stellar:] This is just a sneak of their past... :) More to come in Chapter 10! Mwahahahaha!

[To iGrayLucy:] Kind of correct dear, and what pairing are you gonna choose? Let me guess, GreLu, right? *smiles*

[Libra:] I swear I would never hug that feline!

[Inner Rei:] (Will be awake for the rest of the story) I know, but I'm going to force you, someday… *smiles*

[Loki:] Wow, this chapter is nice! I like it!

[Libra:] *ignores Loki* What? No way, Aki-Sama!

[Inner Rei:] *ignores Loki too* Yes way, dearest Libra! *suddenly grabs Loki and Libra together**ties their hands together* Mwahahahaha!

'_NOOOO!'s and 'Yes!' can be heard as the curtains close. Inner Rei crawls from under the curtains and stood up in front of the stage._

[Inner Rei:] In the next 2 chapters, Lucy will be awake! Stay with me, because it's ending and you wouldn't want to miss it… *waves goodbye* Byes!


	9. Lucy awakens, and?

**Chapter 9:**_** After a year of not seeing**_

**Lucy awakens, and..?**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

All I want to tell him was I wanted to live the rest of my life with him. Turns out its impossible now, I'm dying. I shouldn't have wished to die in the beginning. But I never knew that life was so fun with him painted all over it! I'm such a fool… It serves me right. I do not deserve his help anyway, so it serves me just right. And I forgot his name… (A/N: She's talking about the time when Grey hesitated of saving her.)

I curled a small fist, but it felt so numb. All I could see is white and gray… Grey… Who's that?

Gosh, I feel so cold. Is this how it feels when your life being sucked out of you?But wait! There's something so warm touching my hand. Actually it was gripping me, like preventing me to pass on, pulling me out of the darkness… My eyes are a bit loose now and I'm beginning to hear, voices. Talking to me, no it was actually, yelling at me!

"LUUUUCY, would you wake up already!" Was what I can understand.

"Don't wake her up! She's not yet fully recovered, so let her rest! Do you ever remember a time that she did that to you when you were sick?" A woman's voice said.

My eyes flutter open and saw blurry pink and red. My head was spinning…

"She's finally awake!" a man's voice yelled.

It grew cooler in here. I tried to look around but all I could see are blurry images. I recognize those voices… Teammates… Grey… GREY FULLBUSTER! I closed my eyes again and busted them open. I sat up and tried to stand with my wobbly legs. I yanked my hand off Natsu's grip. I tripped near the curtains and leaned on something behind it. I can feel that it was really warm, breathing and broad. I placed my forehead on it and I can smell that same addicting fragrance a certain someone always had.

"Lucy, get back into the bed! You're still not well!" Erza yelled from her wheelchair on the opposite side of the room. Natsu was telling me the same thing.

"I know you're there, and these are your shoulders that I'm clinging right now to stand…" I squeezed his shoulders from the other side of the curtains.

"Natsu, let's go!" Erza told Natsu. "Carry Juvia and Happy on the other tent, will you?" And I saw in the corner of my eyes, Juvia and Happy are both sleeping in the couch. Natsu picked them up.

"But Erza, we still need to-!"

"Shut up and get out of here with those!" She was pointing at them and wheeled out of the tent. They both left us alone.

Thank you, Erza, for understanding.

"Why are you so silent..?" I said while my forehead's still placed on his back. The room was getting cooler and cooler by the minute. "And stop being so nervous, you're cooling the room down!"

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just so sorry…"

"Stop saying that… It's not your fault!" I lightly punched his back and gave out a small laugh.

"It is my fault!" The curtains went flying as he finally faced me. His white shirt is full of dirt, blood and creases. He grabbed my arm full of bandages. "This is because of me!" He pointed at the bandages on my head next. "This is because of me!" And he squeezed my shoulders. "And almost all of your pains are because of me…" He bowed his head and his hair was covering his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Don't carry all the burdens of the world with you, because you don't have to! It was my decision to fight anyway and I never… Deserved your help in the first place so, it's just right…" I too looked down on my feet.

"And some were inflicted by Loki…" He added, as if he didn't hear what I just said and our eyes met. "When you lost too much blood, I wished it was my blood spilled instead of yours, if not, I'd give you my blood as replacement! And I regret not acting when you were in the creature's tight grip… So, I'm sorry… Loki says sorry too, for not being there for you."

"He was here? But it doesn't matter, if he was here or not…" I put his hands on my waist and my arms are around his neck. Our foreheads and stares are locked at each other. "You're my true love…"

Now I'm sure what it was called… TRUE LOVE…

He was kind of shocked though, he was not moving and the room became cooler. After he blinked a few times, his lips formed a smile and tears are flowing out of his eyes.

"I thought I lost you..!" He pulled me closer and hugged me tightly.

"Me too, I thought I was dying… And never will be able to see you again!" I elevated myself and hugged him. I cried, actually I was wailing.

"I love you, Lucy…"

"I love you too, Grey…"

He cried silently, me still in his arms. I really wanted this time to last forever…

"_She's awake, and she won… I'm happy for her, but I'm sad for me." Juvia said as she eavesdrops on Lucy and Grey._

"Hey, where's Juvia?" asked Natsu.

"She left… And why didn't you notice?" Erza was releasing her evil aura. (A/N: Like in the anime!)

"I-I'm so sorry Erza! I'll find her right away!" He ran as fast as he could out of the tent, just to get out of Titania's rage.

"Where could that water woman be?" He scratched his head.

He looked around and saw Juvia, just outside the tent where Lucy was recovering. She was crying. Natsu came to her.

"Hey, Juvia! Why are you crying?" He said quite loudly. But Juvia ignored the loudness of his voice.

"She's awake, and she won… I'm happy for her, but I'm sad for me."

"Don't worry, you'll find someone better than that ice-brain." He tried to comfort her.

Juvia looked up and saw a smiling Natsu. She felt like she has been touched by the sun. Juvia didn't know that she was hugging Natsu all this time.

_A marriage proposal?_

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Grey was as red as a tomato.

"Sure." Lucy nodded and came with him to a room and locked the door. "So, what is it that you want to talk about Grey?" She was leaning on the door, wearing a smile. She knew something's up.

Grey was tense, really nervous and was walking from left to right murmuring something.

She was getting more and more impatient. "Would you just say what you have to say already?"

Grey was shocked and he just blurted it out. "I want you to be my wife!"

"WH-what, did you say..?"

"I- want you, Lucy, to be my wife…" He kneeled down before her and made a ring, though its ice, it glowed in the sunshine like a real diamond. "Will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly. Grey stood up and Lucy hugged him.

Natsu barged in. "So, you two are getting married?" Well, he didn't mean to eavesdrop; he just heard the conversation because of his heightened senses.

The whole guild heard what he was shouting about and it started to flood.

"Waaaaaaahh!" Juvia wailed.

"Grey!" Everyone at the guild yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything!" He answered.

"Why are you crying? Stop it!" Lucy yelled at Juvia.

"I'm just so happy for my friend, Lucy!" she continued to cry.

Erza was outside, clueless of what's happening inside the guild, and had just arrived from a little trip to the cake shop. She saw water flowing out through the spaces under and between the doors but ignored them. She touched the knob and water flooded out of the doors! Oh no, they're so going to be in trouble because… Her paper bag got wet, and what's even worse, it contained her favorite, STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE.

Everyone was sitting in a puddle inside the guild, except for Erza; she was at the doorway of the guild. Really wet and pissed, she stood up and walked a little bit wobbly.

"You just destroyed my day, entirely. First was at the cake store, I almost didn't get a slice of my favorite cake, second was on the way here, some guys almost spilled the tea I was buying and now you guys, with your carelessness, made my lunch wet. You will all pay!"

She charged with a sword in hand, everyone else were running in circles, just to get out of Erza's rage. Lucy was sitting behind the bar with Happy; Levi was being protected by Jet and Droy, Mira just stood behind the bar, laughing. Everything was normal, once again.

'Damn, on the day of my engagement as well?' Grey and Lucy both said on their minds.

Lucy stood up from where she was hiding and Grey stopped running. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS THINKING RUINING OUR DAY? WE JUST GOT ENGAGED, YOU KNOW?" They both yelled. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple.

"Congratulations!" They all yelled except for Natsu who murmured: "That's what I was about to tell you. If only Juvia didn't flood the guild…"

"I'm so happy! Lucy's so lucky!" Juvia was wiping her tears with a white handkerchief.

Everyone came to where Grey and Lucy were and congratulated them. The couple just returned "Thank you!" out of shock.

While Mira contemplated what will happen if master finds the guild as a mess, full of puddles and broken furniture.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Almost to the last part! I know, Erza always orders her favorite food and drink from Mira, but you know her, she likes to try new things. And NatsuxJuvia? Never going to happen! *laughs*

BTW, if you want anything from me, PM/review it, Okie? :)

_Grey: *shocked* I-I'm not like that! *looks at Akira*_

_Libra: *still tied to Loki* No more LokixLibra please! *begs you and Akira*_

_Loki: You know, Libra, you're cute when you beg too.*smiles*_

_Juvia: NOOOOO! *crying* Grey-Sama is getting married!_

_Lucy: Whaaaat? *shocked as well*_

_Natsu: *laughs* Grey's stuttering? And an ice brain can be in-love too? *continues laughing*_

_Erza: My… Cake… *stares at cake and getting protective of it*_

_Akira: *faces Grey* Yes, you are like that Grey… *faces Libra* and I'm sorry Libra, I can't do that. *faces Juvia* Juvia, try to flood this place and you'll evaporate! *faces Natsu* NATSU!_

_Natsu: What? *stops laughing*_

_Akira: Stop calling Grey-Kun, ice brain… *calmed, for now*_

_Natsu: He is an ice-! *Akira punches him in the stomach*_

_Akira: If you say another word that offends Grey-Kun and I'll cut your throat and leave you to bleed to death, want to try? *evil but cute smile*_

_Natsu: N-no… *fear*_

_Chapter 10 will be Epilogue..? IDK… *shrugs*_


	10. Epilogue: What is in the present?

**Chapter 10:**_** After a year of not seeing**_

**Epilogue: What is in the present?**

**Author:**_** Rei Akira-Chan**_

In her apartment, Lucy was sitting in front of her desk. And when she does, we all know what she'll do: write to her mother. She grabbed a pen and paper, started to write a message for her mother. Though she's deceased, Lucy still hoped that her mother can read it.

_To my Mother,_

_Hey mom, I've got great news! Grey and I are engaged! Isn't it great, nice or other synonyms of those? _

_Natsu's moving on and found Lisanna. They make a cute couple you know… Everything is not normal, I like it except for Erza being always sad, she's trying to find Jellal, when she has the time that is. She's been asking Mystogan if he knows something, but he always put her to sleep. I just wish she finds a way to forget about what happened a few months ago. You know, about her, being defeated by a fake Jellal. Poor Erza… Anyway, Grey and I are getting married six months from now. But he's quite busy; he's always the one Erza drags around for missions since Natsu's always with Lisanna on dates. Then next week, he's going on another S-Class mission with her. No, Natsu don't get jealous when Grey goes on an S-Class mission anymore, because of Lisanna. He's changed, a bit. He doesn't quarrel with Grey anymore; they're now good friends._

_And by the way, I got a new spirit! Her name is Libra, and she tells me she hasn't been summoned by humans in more than 100 years! Loki, Aquarius and Scorpio are her only companions in those years. She only met Aries, fifty years ago. Libra is helping me train to release two spirits at a time. Isn't that great? _

_Now I'm going to become a great Celestial Spirit Mage just like you! Or maybe better? _

"Lucy! Lucy!" someone was calling her.

She looked down the window and there she saw Loki.

"How long have you been out?" she yelled from the window.

"Not long. Anyway, it's time for training. Libra will slice my throat if you don't come with me right now!"

"Yes, yes! I'll be down there in five minutes!"

She sat back in front of her desk and continued to write.

_They're already calling me for training. I just told Loki that I'll be on training ground on five minutes. _

_Oh mom, how I wish you are seeing how happy I am!_

_Love,_

_Your Little Lucy_

She folds the royal blue piece of paper and into a same colored envelope. As she opened the drawer where she kept the box full of letters, Loki called her.

"Lucy, five minutes is almost over!"

"Yeah, I'm coming…"

She placed the letter inside the box, hurriedly closed the drawer and ran through the door.

"Let's go Loki!"

"_You deserve to be happy, My Little Lucy…"_

Lucy didn't know that her mother came back to Earth land to visit her. Her mother couldn't be detected by the five senses because she was in spirit form. She saw who Lucy was writing a letter for, a letter for her.

She opened the drawer, took the lid of the box and its contents. She read every letter in the box, by the time it was written. She read the recently written letter last.

No tears of joy came out of her eyes for she was a spirit. So Layla decided to write back to her beloved daughter, to let her know what she thinks about the written letter.

_THE LETTER_

_My dearest Lucy,_

_Lucky for you, you've got almost all the good stuff in your life. You won't believe how happy I am for you! You wrote me a lot of letters! I am glad that you are contented and happy with your life; I wish it could've been the same with me and your father. He's a miserable man at present, and he thinks he's going to lose his daughter to some commoners in Fairy Tail. But he's wrong. I think that you've got great friends and a charming lover. _

_I have always wanted to meet Libra and fight side by side with her. I almost envy you, my dear daughter that you could do better than I did. But you deserve to be happy, My Little Lucy… _

_I Love You…_

_From your mother,_

_Layla H._

Lucy cried when she read this that Grey got worried that he might have done something wrong. She told him about the letter and he replied.

"Your mother has beautiful hand writing… I am happy that your mother is happy for you, for us! But I think you shouldn't reply to it…"

"Why not?" She asked, sad and shocked.

"Well, we have our own lives now, and she just wrote you to tell you that she's happy and proud, not to be your pen pal for the rest of your life!"

"You're right Grey…" She nodded and just whispered: "Thank you mother…"

After they got married, they stayed somewhere far away from the guild, in a mission. It lasted for 2 months and when they came back, everybody welcomed them warmly.

_THE END…_

Aki: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT~! NOT YET, NOT FINISHED YET!

Narrator: Why, Aki-Sama?

Aki: I'm planning to put up a sequel! I want the people to vote first though…

Narrator: *reads a piece of paper given to him* So, which pairing would you like to be the sequel: JellalxErza, or LokixLibra?

Aki: I like both but I couldn't decide! Review your answer, okie? *smiles and waves good bye*

Narrator and Aki: Bye everyone!

_To ShiningStellar: Sorry for not writing the LokixLibra part! If the people vote for JellalxErza, I could nake a separate story for them! :)_

_To iRima-Chan: Thanks for sticking with the story, Rima-Chan!_

_To everyone who's reading my story: Thanks very much! Sorry for the delays of publish and the writer's block, and I hope you liked it! BTW, please vote for which pairing you want to be centered on the sequel! _

_Jaa ne, minna~!_


End file.
